


One Fine Morning

by JennaCupcakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Mycroft, Aromantic Sherlock, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCupcakes/pseuds/JennaCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes brothers being Holmes brothers. Relationships are discussed. The gull population of London earns a place in the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakymatonlapsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakymatonlapsi/gifts).



> I don't know if my reaction to me writing this is 'I can't believe I'm writing this' or 'I can't believe nobody has written aro/ace Mycroft before'. Probably both.
> 
> Contains a very brief mention of a sexual relationship.

They met one morning on the bank of the Thames, although the element of coincidence implied in a simple happening onto each other certainly didn’t apply to those two. There was never anything coincidental about the two Holmes brothers together in the same spot.

Their bench was facing the river, a lazy morning fog hanging over their surroundings giving the beginning day a dim light, like even the sun might still be sleepy.

Of course, neither of them would have approved of this prosaic description. It was too vague, and loaded with emotion about the sentiment of a newly dawning day.

„So you managed, then?“

Mycroft drew patterns into the soft mud around the bench with his umbrella. His gaze was fixed on the river, where a boat was slowly making its way upstream through the fog. 

 „You, and your doctor. Congratulations.“

 Next to him, Sherlock’s lips curled in silent disapproval. 

„We're not…“ He spat out the word. „A _couple_. You know that’s not how I work.“

 „Of course not.“ 

 Mycroft shook his head.

 „You know, all the while I’ve wondered what it was that kept you around John. Now it’s obvious.“

 „I’m not _in love_ ,“ Sherlock insisted, his teeth clenched, because this was a discussion he’d had before, he didn’t feel like that, and having people insist he did just made him more angry at himself and at others - there was nothing _wrong_ with him, thank you very much. 

 „No, you’re not. I never said.“ 

 Mycroft pursed his lips.

 „Sherlock, the good doctor would never ask that of you. He seems to think that the current arrangement is working just fine. And besides, there is a level of sexual attraction to your relationship that you’re both more than ready to satisfy, am I not correct?“

 Sherlock eyed Mycroft from the side. „That is no concern of yours.“

 „You don’t have to answer, of course.“

 Mycroft’s lips twitched in what might be a smile. 

 „After all, I can deduce everything I need to know about the state of your relationship by the—“

 „You can stop right there, Mycroft…“

 Mycroft raised one hand in a pacifying gesture. „As you wish.“

 Their conversation fell into silence as the noise of the city around them rose - busses honking, and the first gulls on the shore waking up with croaking cries, taking to air and floating away on the invisible streams of air over the river. Their black heads were the only thing that stood out against the morning fog. 

 „What about you, brother dear?“

 Sherlock might have been teasing, or he might have been serious - it was hard to tell if the unspoken truce between the two of them was holding, or if they were resorting back to the childish bickering their parents had despaired over.

 „I don’t.“

 Mycroft’s answer was short and crisp.

 „You don’t?“ Sherlock regarded him from the side. „That’s not an answer, Mycroft.“

 „I don’t. It’s that simple. I have no desire to be i a relationship, nor do I see anything remarkably interesting about other people. I never have.“

 „I always thought, maybe your assistant…“

 Mycroft turned to face Sherlock. 

 „It was the ring, wasn’t it? Oh, Sherlock, I never thought misleading you would be so _easy_ …“

 Sherlock said nothing.

 „Just as you have no interest in a romantic relationship, I have no desire to pursue either a romantic or sexual relationship.“

 He turned to the river again, where the fog was slowly dissipating. More gulls flew up into the morning sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under 'ladybriennne'. (Note the three 'n'.)


End file.
